Spun Sick Original Title
by distant-planet-inc
Summary: A ball is held on Transsexual where a secret is exposed and taken care of. MagentaRiff Raff please R


Falling Apart

A.N: I actually thought of the plot to this before I came up with a song to go with it but Dance Dance fits very well so I decided to use it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I credit Fall Out Boy and Richard; though I know they would never stifle my work.

_She says she's no good with words… but I'm worse_

The annual Transylvanian ball took place at the end of every spring inside the Regents Ballroom. The building sat overlooking one of Transsexual's most beautiful beaches and every year the rich and famous of the planet flocked there to dance and drink. This years special guests were the general's of the planets army and some of their leading researchers, this included scientific general Riff Raff who was to be rewarded for his advancements in cloning and the creation of new life from a test tube.

The rest of the science team was insanely jealous of him; this award was coveted among the researchers of the planet and for someone of only thirty-seven years to get it was almost unheard of. They were even more jealous, however, of the woman behind the scientist. Magenta, Riff Raff's younger sister, was thirty-four years old but looked ten years younger. She arrived on her brother's arm that evening and smiled at the other guests; her lips were brushed with cherry red to match her brilliantly red hair. The dress she wore was a silk black gown that curved and clung to her in all the right places. To the people at the ball, she was a vision; but to her brother, she was a traitor.

_Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_

Magenta's little secret had been exposed to her brother when he visited another reining member of the army, DeLordy. However carefully concealed it was Riff Raff had spotted a thin silver chain with a star charm dangling off of a bookshelf in the study. He had given her the necklace when they were on Earth, she wore it again tonight.

This was all the proof he needed that she had been to DeLordy's home, not once, but many times. He had waited though, watched her for weeks after that. It made sense he thought; the unneeded trips to the store and the long hours of "window shopping."

Tonight the cool gaze of DeLordy's eyes fell on the pair from across the walkway, he smirked. Riff Raff caught this and ushered his sister along, not wanting anything to happen just yet. He wouldn't hurt his sister; it wasn't her fault it couldn't be. But he would make sure DeLordy knew that he was watching, prepared to strike if he needed to.

_Weighed down with words, too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse" verse "No one should ever feel like…"_

Riff Raff led his sister up the front steps and inside to their table. The interior of the building was almost as beautiful as the scenery outside; red and black streamers and candles decorated the tables and red and black glitter swept across the floor creating an almost unreal look.

Their table was situated between the stage and the dance floor, a perfect place to watch the band and other dancers. Riff Raff pulled out his sisters' chair for her and she took her seat, pulling her black wrap tighter around her shoulders. He leaned down casually and kissed her cheek, she smelled like roses; the one scent that would make him melt.

For a brief moment he wondered how anything so beautiful and loving could cheat on him with someone so cold. Then he remembered it wasn't her fault…was it?

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

Magenta watched, smiling, as her brother went to get them drinks. A warm hand on her shoulder caused her head to turn and she met DeLordy's brown eyes with her green ones. Across the room Riff Raff witnessed this and felt a knot tighten in his stomach. It grew harder to breathe as the man asked his sister to save a dance for him and she nodded, who knew a completely innocent nod could spark so much rage.

Still, he reminded himself, he had to keep cool. He couldn't make a scene, especially at something so important. Riff Raff carried the glasses to the table and sneered at DeLordy when his younger sister wasn't paying attention. They greeted each other coldly, making it immediately obvious that something was wrong.

Magenta, however, had been gazing longingly out at the dance floor and by the time she looked back to her brother he was sipping his drink and gazing at her lovingly. He blushed when she looked his way and she laughed, funny that it made his blood run cold.

_Dance dance, we're falling apart to half-time_

_Dance dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me_

It took a few minutes of conversation for him to realize that DeLordy was positioned along the wall in such a way that he could watch the siblings while pretending to watch the band. Riff Raff sighed and his sister inquired as to what was wrong. He flat out lied, saying the wine wasn't what he had expected.

In a flair all her own the red head swept up her glass and downed the rest of the burgundy liquid. She smirked across the table at him and he grinned. DeLordy shook the pair from their glance as he extended his hand to Magenta; she smiled sadly at Riff Raff and took it, letting him lead her onto the dance floor for one of the slower songs.

As the man pulled his sister closer he watched a wave of guilt and sadness wash over his sister. That was when his suspicions were confirmed, it wasn't her fault that DeLordy loved her.

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I…_

But even if it wasn't her fault, he reminded himself, why didn't she pull away? Why didn't she run to her brother and tell him that this man forced himself on her? Her ignorance was her fault. He wouldn't hurt her, he had promised himself that much. But there were ways to hurt her without getting physical.

That would come later. First there was DeLordy to deal with. The song ended and Riff Raff rose, making his way to the floor and asking for his sisters' hand. DeLordy was about to protest but Magenta shrugged away from him, finding solace in the arms of her brother.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

The man sauntered off of the dance floor as a darker beat began to emanate from the stage behind them. Riff Raff's right hand found his sister's small waist and hers took his left as she smiled up at him. It seemed too easy to slip away while they danced, so easy to forget there were even any people around them.

He spun her quickly and she snapped back to him, the tempo began to speed up and the strings section picked up their notes to give it more of an eerie feeling. Magenta seemed so light in his arms. Riff Raff looked over her shoulder; catching DeLordy as he stared at them with a vengeful look on his face.

His sister brought him out of the menacing thoughts that filled Riff Raff's mind when she moved in closer and let him dip her gently. Her face was pale and sweet, her makeup had been applied delicately he could tell. Even if it was her fault, he wasn't sure it would matter. She could never be blamed; it would never be her fault. DeLordy's yes and maybe even his own for driving her away, but she would never be blamed for her own mistakes in judgment. When it came down to it he loved her too much, and he hated her for that.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress_

_Love_

Hours passed on the dance floor between the two, blurring the rest of the evening into what seemed like a dream. The pair exited to raucous applause and Riff Raff suggested a walk along the beach together, Magenta happily obliged and let him lead her down the hill to the white sand of the planet. The red head slipped off her shoes and stood with her toes in the waves, staring out onto the moonlit sea.

He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling and kissing her cheek softly. Footsteps made him turn around. DeLordy was standing not yards away, staring at them with hatred.

Magenta felt her brother pull away and turned, "Riff what's goi-," She stopped, her eyes wide at the look on DeLordy's face, "Why are you here?"

The man moved so quickly Riff Raff barely had a chance to react. DeLordy advanced toward the red head and smacked her hard across the jaw. She fell to the ground and Riff Raff yelled running toward him.

_Dance dance, we're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance and these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew_

_How misery loved me_

Magenta sat up and backed away holding her jaw and watching as her brother and DeLordy struggled on the ground. Riff Raff's hands wrapped around the bigger mans' neck and stayed there until he stopped moving.

The red head screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. Her brother was next to her in seconds, quieting her sobs and holding her close, whispering to her that everything would be alright. It was then that she confessed to what he had known all along. His love for her grew, his hatred for the man who lay dead in front of them did as well.

Riff Raff pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his little sisters eyes with it before rolling the body further into the waves and letting it drift away. He picked Magenta up out of the sand and carried her towards up the hill towards their car, not saying a word as he went.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

The entire ride home Magenta sat curled up next to her brother in the seat, appreciative of his comfort but fearful of what awaited her when they returned to their home. Her brother was silent as he ran a hand through her hair softly and kissed the top of her head. He didn't seem mad, but he was an excellent actor.

They arrived home and Riff Raff took his sister into his arms once again to carry her to their room. She was terrified, but wouldn't show any of it, she knew better then to let her trust in her brother falter.

_Dance dance, we're falling apart of halftime_

_Dance dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead_

Riff Raff sat his sister gently on the bed and went to their closet. He changed silently from his suit into his pajama pants and brought her one of her favorite nightgowns.

"You need sleep," He whispered and she knew she was safe. If he was mad he would've done something before now, so she slipped off her ball gown and pulled the more comfortable night gown down over her head. The red head crawled back over their huge bed and climbed underneath the covers onto the silk sheets. Riff Raff joined her on his side and slip up against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He stayed awake until the woman was asleep in his arms, and he took the chance to really look at her face. It was the same porcelain skin he had always loved, the same woman he had always trusted with his life. No one could change that, not ever.

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

Fin


End file.
